


good life

by SapphiraBlue



Series: rarepair drabble series [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: The prompt I got was 'trip/color' for UshiOiYama. Small fluffy drabble.





	good life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oddballswitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddballswitch/gifts).



“Tadashi, have you seen my red… socks…” Oikawa’s complaining trailed to a stop as he came across his boyfriend, sprawled out across the bed, wearing Oikawa’s fluffy red socks. He contemplated taking them off Yamaguchi’s feet so he could finally pack them into his luggage, but he decided against it in the end.

Oikawa left their bedroom, returning to the living room to pack the rest of his clothes. Ushijima wordlessly handed him a pair of his own rolled-up socks, and Oikawa pushed them back, saying, “Don’t be silly, those are far too big.” He lessened the sting by pushing up on his tiptoes to kiss Ushijima on the cheek, smiling at his flushed boyfriend as he turned back to his folding.


End file.
